Living the Blond Life Again
by XoXoILOVENILEYoXoX
Summary: What if Miley's recent behavior is all an act? What if her Record Label is Making her do this? What if her hair cut is just a wig? Join Miley as she struggles to keep a secret from her Fans, Friends and Family in reality instead of a TV show. Can she handle LIVING THE BLOND LIFE AGAIN! PLEASE READ NILEY, JEMI AND OF COURSE DANI AND KEV PREGNACY!
1. Trailer

**Living the Blond Life Again**

**Hey guys this is my first story so this is how it goes:**

What if it was all an act? What if Miley is forced to do the things she does as of? What if Miley's hair style is a wig? Join Miley as she is **living the Blond Life Again**

…**..**

**So here is how it goes. Since this is fanfiction, the 2007 events never happened which means Niley never dated and stayed best friends. Some stars such as Taylor S., Pink, Jennifer H., and Gaga never existed and Miley wrote all their songs. Selena and Demi are best friends but, Selena disapproves of Demi's friendship with Miley. They are also both actors (which also means Miley writes and sings Demi songs)but, Selena has only made one one Hit Song "Come and Get It". Selena is jealous of Miley since she knows that Miley is a better Singer, Song Writer and Actress. Now that's the best I can explain the story so any further question just post them with comments. Enjoy! ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Living the Blond Life Again**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Miley's P.O.V**

You know why I hate the Hollywood Records? Well because, they are making me do this stupid idea! Personally it's really affecting me, but they could careless, as long as the get their money. It's bad enough that I took those pictures and now to this day people still bad mouth me about it." I can't believe your still making me do this after 3 whole months!" Today I demanded a meeting to see if I could sweet talk my way out of this. Boy was I ever wrong." Miley, we have been through this already. You pull this stunt for 1 year, in your case 9 more months, fool all your fans into thinking that you are good girl that's goon out of control and then you will reveal the secret. Your fame will sky rocket. You will be just like 'Hannah Montana' just more enjoyable for adults." Said Greg, one of the men who signs new artist **(A/n I don't really know what the call them but, bear with me). **You see theycame up with plan because, the thought it would me cool to bring Hannah back. The only difference is that, I am her in reality instead of a TV show. I have put a lot of thought into it lately. My fans are starting to hate me and are dropping like flies. I am really glad that I still have supportive fans who say that they could care less about my image, just as long as I make awesome music. "You better hope this plan works or else you will have another thing coming to you "I sigh standing up and place my hand bag on my shoulder and get ready to storm out the door. Before I can stand I see a smirk on one of the men's face "Oh trust us, this plan will work just fine." I guess you're wondering 'what else is so wrong with this plan.' Well, let's just say it makes me perform really inappropriately on stage and I have to wear this really short haircut. So I just wear a wig hence the whole Hannah Montana thing. Being that Disney and Hollywood Records work together, they won't have to worry about a lawsuit when we reveal the secret. I walk out of the building and get into my car. I gently lay my head on the head rest, careful not to mess up the wig, and sigh "I really need to relax right now" I think out loud. Pinkberry sounds good right about now. I pull out of the parking lot and onto the busy streets of L.A. traffic.

…**..**

When I get to Pinkberry there are Paps waiting outside ready to get an embarrassing moment of a "Famous Hollywood Star". When I pull up into a parking spot and step out I am instantly hounded with questions "Miley! Miley! Is it true that you are cheating on Liam? How are you with all the negative comment you have been getting lately? What do you plan on doing for your 21st birthday? " I try to get inside quickly, not wanting to be bothered with them now. Usually I would smile and wave but, honestly the only thing I wanna do is cry. When I open the door I am meeting with the heavenly smell of frozen yogurt, perfect for this hot September day and brightening up my smile. Walk towards the counter to see that there's no line making my smile even wider. "Hello and welcome to Pinkberry how may I… OMG! You are Miley Cyrus" I smile her famous million dollar smile, laughing lightly. I look down at her name tag "Yea, I am. Nice to meet you Sarah." I say sticking my hand out for her to shake it. She squeals shaking my hand excitedly. "How do you know my name? Wait that was a stupid question I have a name tag. I just love your new album. And I just…" the red headed girl clamps her hand over mouth blushing and mumbling sorry over and over again "I am sorry I didn't mean to ramble." I shake my head and smile her way. Wow this girl must be obsessed over me but, hey I can't really complain since my fan base is low "its ok. I do it too, that's something we have in common now." She uncovers her mouth and giggles." Ok, well should I get you a vanilla yogurt, chocolate sauce and sprinkles your favorite. "She asks trying to be professional, but failing miserably. I giggle slightly nodding my head "Oh, Sarah you know me so well." I joke. We both break out into a fit of laughter. She walks to the walk to prepare my order. Minutes later she returns. "So, is that all you would like to day "I think about it and shake my head no." Actually I was wondering… you seem like an awesome girl that I would love to be friend with. How about we swap numbers so we can hang out sometime time?" She squeals and trusts her phone into my hand. When we are done we share an awkward hug being that there was a counter in between us. I look over her shoulder to see much older women glaring ant me. She walked away I could of sworn I heard he mutter 'slut'. When Sarah and I pull away, I walk to a sit in a quiet corner in the back of the restaurant and begin to eat my frozen treat.

**Nick's P.O.V**

Joe, Demi, Selena and I were on our way to Pinkberry." Hey guys, thought about Miley's recent change these past months, she's so different now. She doesn't even let me inside her house anymore, it seems as if we only hangout in public and her performances have changed drastically just like at the VMA's" I look at Demi from the rear view mirror to see a hurt expression on her face ,before quickly returning my eyes back to the road." Yea, it's like she's turned into a bigger slut then she already is" laughs Selena. Demi, Joe and I all look at her as if she was crazy. A few minutes later I pull into a Pinkberry parking spot far away from the visible Paps in front the shop. We all turn in our seats to scowl Selena." Hey! You better watch it, that my baby sister you're talking about find anything better to say about her then you are no friend of mine and if you can't .So 'Hit the Road Jack!' "Joe says as Demi and I snort trying to hold our laughter. Selena opens her mouth slightly and turns to Demi for support. She looks at her and shakes her head in disappointment." Just because she dresses and performs inappropriately doesn't makes her a slut." She states. Sel rolls her eye, mutters whatever and gets out of the car. We all follow and make our way to the entrance. Since we waited in the car for so long after giving Selena a little chat, there was only 2 Paps left "Nick, how the band doing? Jemi are you engaged? Selena is it true that Justin is abusive?" I swear the things they ask are unbelievable! When I walk through the door I stop immediately to see Selena looking at the back corner of Pinkberry smirking deviously. "Ahhh, look speak of the devil"

**Miley's P.O.V**

So, here I am an hour later still at Pinkberry trying to write new song. I have finished one song already and am currently working on a next. Suddenly, I feel a presence looking over me and find 'The Hollywood Sweetheart' Selena Gomez. "Umm h-hi." I stuttered out. I have the strangest feeling that this encounter isn't going to be a good one judging by the smirk on her face." Well, Well, Well isn't it Hollywood's whore. How's the career going, I heard all your fans are turning their backs on you and coming to me." After her those words tears spring to my eyes and down my cheeks." S-stop saying that!" I sob looking her in the eyes. As I was battering my stuff to leave I heard a familiar voice." Oh Miles what's wrong, are you ok?" Demi asks as she sits down in a chair, pulling me on to her lap and hugging me. I cried on her shoulder as she tries to sooth me. "Selena what did I tell you about insulting Miley like that." He lifts me up bridal style and tries to calm me down as I hold on to Joe for dear life." Selena, I think that it would best if you find your own transportation and leave." As I hear the familiar voice of Nick, I instantly stop crying and jump out of Joe's arms. I run to my best friend and love of my life and hug him with a smile on my face "Well, it's not my fault she can't handle the truth." Selena rolls and walks out of Pinkberry. I look up at Nick and smile." Hey sweetie are you ok? "He asks as he rubs my back. I mumble a small 'Yes' into his chest. He wipes the remaining tears on my cheeks and replaces it with a kiss. I turned around, to see Demi and Joe looking at use with huge smiles on their faces." Thank you guys . You are the best friends ever!" I pull all three of them into a hug thanking them over and over again.

**Hey guys I hope you liked my first fan fiction story. Please tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter A.S.A.P. ThankYou! NILEY FOREVER**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, guy so this is the second chapter like I promised. I hope you really like the first chapter if any of you read it. **

…**..**

**Chapter 2**

**Miley P.O.V**

It's been a week since the Pinkberry encounter. Boy, I thankful to have such wonderful best friends who love me. I woke up this morning thinking about how my friends still seem to be my friends3. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach saying that something is gonna happen today, but what? I let it go, not giving it a second thought and get out of bed. While I was getting dress I heard rattlingdown stairs. Quickly, I put on my hair into a bun and place my wig on top. I grab my guitar out of the corner of my room before, quietly creeping down the stairs. I stood in the doorway to see who ways in my kitchen, I heard footsteps approaching me. I quickly hide behind the wall and in swinging position. Right when I was about to hit… I see Joe walking out with a bowl of chips in hand. "Joe, what are you doing here? "I screech. I must have scared him because the next thing I know, he screams a girly high pitch scream, followed by running footsteps in our direction. "Joe honey, what's wrong?" asks a concerned Demi, running to Joe's aid. "S-she tried t-to hit me with a g-guitar." Stuttered out Joe and instantly all eyes are on me. I give an awkward cough and settle my guitar along the wall. 'hey, in my defense, I thought he was a robber, so I needed to protect myself," I explain "Then, I saw Joe and simply asked him why he was in ** MY KITCHEN** eating **MY CHIPS**.I guess I scared him and the he screamed like a little girl." I said lightly shaking my head. I look around and see Demi, Nick, Kevin and even Joe, who has the nerve to laugh when he has the girly voice, trying to hold in their laughter. "What's so funny?" I ask confused.

At that moment all four of them bust out laughing. "Well, for starters," says Kevin trying to compose himself enough to talk. "Were you really going to use guitar to protect yourself!" He asked. "Yea, I mean when my mom thought that my dad was some kind of stalker, she went outside with my dad's favorite guitar and knocked him in the back of the head." I started. "We had to end up calling the ambulance and he had a concussion. When dad found out which guitar my mom used, he totally flipped." When I finished I saw then all of them laughing harder than before and clutching their stomachs. After a few minutes Demi was the first to control her when she saw my un-amused face. "Miles, do you know what day it is?" She asked with a grin on her face. I thought about it for a while before it clicked. "It's Aril Fools Day!" I recited excitedly. She simply nodded and continued. "Well that's part of the reason we are lying here and laughing our butts off like fools." She stated with a smirk. The brothers also calmed down, looking at me with innocent faces. "Oh my, what did you guys do." I asked curiously and slightly afraid. Joe looked at me and pointed to my upstairs bathroom." Have you looked in the mirror this morning?" then all 4 of them started laughing like the idiots they are all over again. I walked up the stairs and into my bathroom. "What in the world!" I whispered to myself. On my face in what looks like eyeliner was a mustache drawn on my upper lip, under my nose they drew a bullring, on my left there was pimples and stitches on my right. And finally on top of my head was the word "**STUPID**" written across my forehead. "They are so gonna get it!" Luckily, I planned ahead. Payback is coming.

**Nick's P.O.V**

"Hey guys think that Mi is gonna be mad?" I ask. We were all downstairs waiting to see Miley's reaction. "Little bro you need to man up. That scared, whipped 14 year old that was always kissing up to Miley is gone." Joe said as he ruffled my now non-existing curls. I cut them off and decided to straighten my hair. Now I have the new hair style that most of the Hollywood guys are wearing now." He was not whipped; he was just being a good best friend." Demi retorted. Thank god I have always had Demi on my side when it came to my brother's opinions on Miley and I." Nope I am going with Joe on this one. Whenever we would go out together Nick would always follow her around like some love sick puppy." Joe and Kevin both pumped fist as Demi and I rolled our eyes. See what I mean? Right when I was about to make a witty come back, I saw Miley out of the corner of my eyes, with a clean face and her famous smirk." You know guys, that weren't a very nice thing you did by using my face as a drawing pad. "She stated calmly. Joe looked her way and chuckled. "Well, we're sorry Mile but, we had to do something to top last year. I mean teaming up with Disney to prank us was a little more extreme than what we did, don't you think?" You see, last year Miley and Disney used a prank show called"PrankStars" to get back at use for something we did on the set of Camp Rock, but I rather not get into detail about the prank. So, let's just say that things wasn't to pretty when we found out that Miley helped them ;D. "True, but for me, it crossed the line." She said giving a wink in my direction as she pulled out something from behind her back. And let's just say that it was something I was hoping never to see in her hand pointed at me **(a/n Have you guessed what the item is yet.)**

**Miley's P.O.V**

You should have seen the looks on their faces when I pulled the fake 'gun' out. Nick had a look of shock with slight fear. Kevin had amazement, shock and fear. Demi, even though I hate doing this to her was shaking in the arms of Joe but still seemed to be calm. And Joe, well he must have been on to me because, he had a stupid smuggle little smile on his face. Darn him! "Miley, sweetie how about you put the gun down and we can talk about this like adults." Kevin said. I smirked towards his direction and they turned to everybody else. "Kneel down in a line with your hands behind your head." I commanded and all of them scrabbled to get in their places. I aimed my gun at Joe with a pissed expression on my face, instantly dropping the smile from his face. "Hey Joey Bear, do you think this is funny now?" I ask. He shakes his head no." Mi, we're sorry M-Mi it was j-just a joke. Honestly!" he pleads. I chuckle and place my finger on the trigger and pull. Both Demi and Kevin scream as Nick jumps in front of Joe and getting hit with the 'Bullet' and having red paint splattered in front of his shirt. I drop to my knees letting the gun go and laughing hysterically." OMG! You should have seen the look on your faces!" I said while clutching my stomach." So that was your way of getting us back. Wow you are the queen of pranks. Even better that Joe and he planned this." Says the still shocked Demi. After I control myself I nod my head with a huge grin on my face and shout "April Fools "to the top of my lungs. Nick walks over to me with an evil smirk on his face. Man this can't be good. "You know you may have gotten the last laugh, but we can always still do this." He says as he nods to his brothers who wave an identical smirk on their faces as I just have a confused one on mine. Demi comes out of nowhere with the pair of hand cuffs she owns, that a police officer gave her after she begged him for a pair, and clamped them on my hands. "What are you guys gonna to me, kidnap me? Please what else do you got?" I ask with a very amused smile plastered across my face. Nick then lifts me up, lies me on my back on the couch and then sits on my legs. I gulp and bit my lip as I see his hands lifting up my shirt just enough to expose my stomach. "Oh, just something that you wouldn't enjoy." Kevin exclaims. Demi holds my hand above my head and whispers 'sorry' into my ear. I look to my side to see Joe holding a camera recording the whole thing. "Hey Smiley Miley, do you think this is funny now?" Joe mocks my earlier words. I simply roll my eyes at him. Before I can replay, I feel Nick's soft lips on my tummy giving me raspberries causing me to squeal. A few raspberries later and lots of giggling. "So Mi, are you ready to say sorry?" Nick asks. I nod my head and Demi frees me from the handcuffs while Nick pulls my shirt back down and gets off of my legs " I'm sorry guys, I guess you can call this 'April Fool's Day' even. "We all nod our head in agreement. "Hey guys, we still need to go prank Frankster **(A.K.A Frankie just for those of you who don't know that)** and I have the perfect prank, come on!" Joe says excitedly, running to the door as the rest of us trail behind him laughing and shaking our heads. Typical Joe gotta love him.

**So, tell me what you think. Niley Forever!**


	4. Attention

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I just wanna say thank you for reading my stories. I could really use some of your opinions is in the story. I plan on posting two chapters right now to make up for the day I missed.**

**I also plan on doing sequel. It will be based a little off 2007 but with a different plot and instead of Selena or Miley Being Nick's love interest, Hint-Hint it will be… Olivia. I don't know if you guys heard but, Nick is thinking of proposing real life to her so that will be in the story too. Now let me stop before I give to much away and start on the chapters. Tell me what you think of the sequel guys. Bye! Niley Forever!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Miley's P.O.V**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this story, any songs that appear or company!**

I am still having a good laugh about what happened yesterday. What can I say when you mess with Miley Cyrus you get Miley Cyrus. The look on their faces was priceless but of course with all tricks come consequences. I found out this morning that they actually took pictures and recorded the whole thing. I have been since 10 this morning reading the comments that the whole April fool's thing got on YouTube and twitter:

Gotta-Have-Dat: OMG, this is so funny. What they drew on Miley's face was hilarious.

I#Hate#MC: Well that's what she gets. I don't know why they still hang with her!

Niley_1#_Fan: He that right there is unacceptable! Just because you hate Miley doesn't mean they should. So if you have nothing better to say then don't comment at all!

I had been reading good comments all morning till I got to that one. I heard my phone ringing downstairs so I put my wig on and ran to it. When I got down there I pushed the answer button immediately after seeing the name on it. "Hey babes haven't talked to you in a while. How's the movie going?" Liam was in Europe filming a new movie "The Hunger Games" **(A/n I don't remember which or if Liam Hemsworth is The Hunger Games or Catching Fire so if you know then you can image which movie he is filming in the story) **"Oh, um yeah it's great. Listen, Miley we need to talk." He took a deep breath and then spoke into the phone the words that no engaged women wants to hear. "I think we should break the engagement off and split up." Says his hick Australian accent says with no emotion. I felt as if my heart broke into millions of pieces and down to my feet. "Why!" my voice cracks as I sit down on my Living room couch. "Your new behavior is making my image look bad and my manager and I thought that it would be good if I call it quits with you." After he finishes I hang up the phone without another word, with tears streaming down my face. I really need Demi or Nick right now that can make me feel better but, they might find out my secret. "I can call Dad!" I exclaim picking up my phone and searching through my contact for his name. **(A/n Just in case I forgot to mention this but, Miley's dad is the only one who knows the secret and is also her manager' just like on Hannah Montana hence the title)**

**Billy Cyrus P.O.V**

I was driving on my way home from the doctor's office, when I got a call from Mile crying and asking if I could come to her house. I quickly make a U-turn and head towards her house. 5 minutes later I pull up to her gate ad type in the code. I park my car and open the door, quickly sprinting up her steps, and ran into her house using the key she gave me; lord knows it's not healthy for me. "Baby girl, where are you?" I yell looking around the house. I hear music coming for her basement/recording studio, so I walk down it to see her writing a song. "You okay Bud?" She looked up with red, teary eyes. "Hey broke of the e-engagement daddy." I instantly knew what she was talking about and held her in my arms rocking her as she quietly cries on my shoulder. "I wrote a song and I want to sing it at my concert tonight." She whispers a while after she calms down. In a few hours she would be having her first concert tour for her new album. "Alright, it's fine with me for on one condition," I state she looks at me as she waits for me continue "I what to see my Smiley Miley again before the concert." I sternly say, she then jumps off my lap squealing 'thank you' over and over again before running up stairs to get ready. I hope I see that same side of after I tell her the news.

**Nick's P.O.V**

**(A/n Ok so just so you don't get confused in this chapter I am gonna explain something.**** SO PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS! ****I have a song in here that will cause drama in this chapter between Nick and Miley. Now I know I said that they never dated and now it is just coming to me that this chapter involved a past break up so, let's just say that maybe Nick and Miley dated for a few days before Nick broke it of saying that he was scared to lose her friendship and Miley gets mad, so that will make Nick think that this song is for him even though it's not. Ok now you may proceed)**

Tonight was Miley's opening night concert for her tour's new album "Break Out". She invited all her friends and family to come out and support her before she leaves for Washington tomorrow. I get dressed in a white button down shirt and skinny jeans, before grabbing my keys and heading to the venue that the concert is being held at. When I get there I park behind the building where I am supposed to meet Demi, Joe, Kevin and Danielle who recently found out that she was pregnant with twins! I pull up next to a spot where they are standing and get out. Before I can shut the door, Joe runs over to me like a hyper active kid and pulls me into a hug. "Nick, Nick, Nick can you believe that we are actually at a Miley Cyrus concert!" He squeals excitedly and sips of to find someone else to annoy. I shook my head and walk towards the more mature people of our group. "Hey man, how up been?" Says Kevin as he pats my back. I turn to Danielle, careful not to squeeze her stomach, and hug her. "Hey, how are you and my nieces or nephews Dani?" I ask her and rub her belly softly. "Just awesome, Nick." She says sarcastically. Before I can tease her about a squealing Demi runs my way and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "Yes, now that you're here this night is complete!" she shouts and the skips around the parking lot with Joe belting out the lyrics to "We Can't Stop" one of Miley's hit songs. Kev, Dani and I all laugh at them as we head inside. While walking down the Hall way, we see Miley chasing Noah around trying to get her shoe back. "Noah gets back here with my shoe." Miley playfully scolds her before breaking out into a fit of giggles. As if she fells someone watching her she catches our gaze and waves her hand, signaling for use to come over. All five of us walk over to her and engulf her in a big hug. "Thanks for coming; I gotta go on in 5 so you can go to the private lounge and watch. When I come back I expect your honest opinions and then we can hang out before I leave." We all look at each other before nodding in agreement. "Great, enjoy the show guys." She then left after finally get her shoe back from Noah and turns a corner as we all wish her luck. We head to the private lounge to hear the announcer introducing her.

**Miley's P.O.V**

30 minutes later I finish 8 songs including my top songs 'Heart Attack', 'We Can't Stop', 'Give Your Heart a Break' and 'Neon Lights'. And might I just add it is really hard to dance I tight black skinny jeans and a hot leather jacket. "Ok, guys I have one last song for you that I wrote that's no on my album." I nod my head towards my bad signaling for them to begin and I sing:

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever getting back together,

We are never ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, and talk to me

But we are never ever getting back together

Like, ever... **(Sorry but can't put to whole song)**

When I finish the song I say good bye to my fans and walk of stage. I head to my dressing room only to see… a heart broken Nick leaving? "What's wrong with Nick?" I ask as I pull the bangs of my wig out of my face and see an anger Kevin shooting daggers at me. "You know very well what's wrong." He stands up and gives Danielle his hand to help her up out of her seat and they brush past me walking out. I look at Joe for help but only to see yet another disappointed face. "I thought you were better than that Miles." He pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on and heads to the door. "No, you are not leaving until you tell me what I did wrong!" I stood in the doorway blocking it with tears in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and whispers in my ear. "Ask Demi. Have a nice tour Mi, Love you." He then pulled away, picked me up and moved me out of the doorway; being the 5th person, Liam if you didn't count him, to leave me today. I turn around and saw Demi with open arms. I run over to her and cry into her arms. The only other people left in the room were Noah and my Dad. "Demi, what happened?" I whimper in to her shoulder after my crying subsided. "That last song you wrote, it wasn't for Nick was it. Are you and Liam taking a break again?" she asked softly in my ear. I pulled away wiping the tears from my eyes and shaking my head. "No, it wasn't I have something to tell you." I state loudly. Knowing what I didn't want Noah to hear Dad takes her hand and walk out of the room. I turned to Demi and finally told her everything. From the secret to mine and Liam's final break up. After I was done explaining I took of my wig revealing my long, curly, light brown colored hair. Surprisingly she wasn't shocked at all; if anything she looked like she already knew. "Why are you not mad and you do you look like you already know?" I asked puzzled. She simply crossed her arms and smirked. "You should be more careful with this secret missy." She laughed and patted my back, while I stood there looking dumb founded. "What do you mean and more importantly how did you find you!?" she looks at me and shakes her head. "Miley come on, why wouldn't you wear your wig on April fool's Day, did you really think we could prank you while you are awake. You better be luck you have a friend like me who goes up to your room first to see if you have cloths on, before letting people in your room. You had a note on your desk that said 'put wig on before leaving room' so then I that answered my question as to why you have been avoiding having sleeping over." She says as I see a flash of hurt come to her eyes "so being the heavy sleeper that you are I put the wig on you, we did the prank and when the boys left I took it of not wanting you to freak." She finishes. I pull her into a hug and whisper a hug thank you in her ear. We talk for another hour or two before my Dad comes in telling me it's time to go. "Bye Nighthawk, have a great tour." Demi pulls me into a hug and walks to the door. "She you later Dragon." I wave. Later that night I went to sleep thinking about Nick and how much he must hates me.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/n Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I promise I am not like others who don't finish a story. I promise I will so don't worry if I don't post for a while. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Nick's P.O.V**

**2 months later November 10****th**

I'm still heartbroken by the song Miley sung at her concert. She has been calling and texting me each day saying 'I'm sorry' or 'Let me explain' but, I have been ignoring her. Kevin and I are sitting in the recording room tuning our guitars when Joe comes running through the door holding a piece of paper that looked that looked like an invite. "Guess who has been nominated for 2 awards tomorrow night at the AMA's? The Jonas Brothers, that's who!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "Wow, that's great. And now I have another reason to go home to Dani early, since if she comes, she can go dress shopping. Bye guys." he jumped up from his seat and sprinted to the door. Ever since Kevin found out that Danielle was pregnant he always finds a way to get home to her early. My brothers and I have been working on our last album as the Jonas Brothers "First Time". We all decided that it was for the best since we all wanted to do something different. Kevin wanted to spend more time with Danielle and the baby, Joe wanted to start an acting career and I want to work a solo project plus, acting. Don't get me wrong, of course I'm gonna miss performing with my brothers, but hey every band splits at one point or another. "So, how you doing little bro with the… you know?" Joe asks after we sit in a moment of silence. I shrug my shoulders taking a deep breath. "Better but, it still hurts to know that we are 'Never ever ever getting back together." I say my voice cracking slightly. Joe pats my back as another long silence passes over us. "You know, I don't think that song was for you" I look over at him with a confused and angered expression. "What are you talking about Joe?" I spat. He took a deep breath looking towards me, rubbing his hands together. "I mean how often do you see or hear about Liam and Miley. Who knows, they might be broken up right now and that song was for him. "I thought about it for a second before a thought flashed my mind. "Cause the monkey is in Europe shooting a movie and Miley just got off of tour. Now, if you'll excuse me I have an awards show to get ready for tomorrow." I shot up from the couch, grabbing my guitar and keys before storming out the door.

**Miley P.O.V (AMA's Night)**

I found out a little over a month ago that I would be Co-Hosting the American Music Awards tonight Liam. To say that I am mad is an understatement. For the past week at sound check I have successfully been able to avoid him. I am in the limo waiting for my turn to step out of the limo. The limo driver opens the door. I am met with the flashing lights and ear-piercing screams coming from camera men and fans. For my makeup I had eyeliner, mascara and red lip stick. I decided to wear a white floor length dress with straps and an open back that reached above my butt. **(A/n her hair style will be from the 2013 AMA's FYI.)** I had silver heels, bracelets and a necklace along with my dog tag. As I am walking along to red carpet, I'm stopped by my favorite interviewer/family friend Ryan Seacrest. "Hey Miley, it's good to see you and might I say looking as beautiful as ever." He said pulling me into a quick hug. "Thanks Ryan, but it's not good seeing you." I joke, laughing at his faux hurt expression. "Miley, Miley, Miley just for hurting my feelings, I'm gonna have to dig up some dirt out of you." He says chuckling as he hears me groan. "So how is your wife, I haven't seen her in so long?" I ask trying to through him off but, if I know Ryan he is a persistent person. "Ahhh, I know what you are doing, always trying to keep me from getting the good stuff out of you, but if you must know then fine. She is doing great, now tell me how is that Co-Host of yours a.k.a fiancé?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows and pushing the microphone he had in his hand closer to his mouth. Just ask I was about to answer my manager comes up to me saying I needed to get inside. I say a quick goodbye before speed walking down the carpet and into the building. As I was walking into the building I accidently bump into someone. "Sorry, I am just in a hurry to get…" instantly, I realize the figure as Nick but, before I can reach out to him, he mumbles an 'ok' and walks away.

…

We were an hour into the award show and it was time from me to perform. I was doing a duet called 'Timber' ft. Pitbull and 'We Are Never Getting Back Together'. This would be the first time public would hear it and just better believe I was nervous. I was wearing a red plaid button up shirt that was tied up bellow my bust leaving my stomach exposed. I also had on a pair of ripped, really short, really tight shorts with a pair of brown healed cowboy boots and a red bandana tied on top of my head like a headband. I was due on stage in 10 minutes so I walked up to the spot where the camera will film me getting ready. I was so pumped and ready to go out and perform until I saw the one face I hated walking up to me. Too bad I was unaware that this little interaction was going to be taped in front of millions of people.

**Nick P.O.V**

I was sitting with my brothers, Demi and Danielle enjoying the show except for when Miley and Liam were hosting together and being all loving on stage. The highlight of the night was when we were presented an award for 'Hottest Band' by Elvis Costello. Somehow I just feel that Miley had something to do with it. We were all talking when the announcer introduced the performance of Miley up next. "Ladies and Gentlemen how about a sneak peak of back stage where you favorite stars await?" The big screen lit up showing Miley getting ready for her performance, only to see the face of an angry Miley and a pleading Liam. "Miles, please I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, we're done this time, just like you said of the phone. You just can't break off an engagement like that and all because I'm screwing you image!" she spat with so much venom and hatred in her voice. "I didn't know what I was saying Miley. I was drunk, I didn't mean it baby." He pleaded as he tried to wipe her cheek seeing tears run down them, only for his hands to be slapped away. The crowd erupted into 'ohhh' and whispers. All five of us were sitting on the edge of our sits as we watched Miley's expression changes from anger to heartbreak. "So that makes it ok? No! That's no better than finding out if you were not drunk, cheated and then broke up with me." After a few seconds of silence, realization dawned on her as Liam remained silent. 'Awes' of sympathy were heard throughout the crowd as soft sobs came from her mouth. "You did, didn't you? I can't believe you. I trusted you and then you have the nerve to come here 2 months later and ask to get back together." She exclaimed as she repeatedly punched him in the chest. He grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her only for her to yank them away. I looked over to my left to see both Demi and Danielle crying, while watching their best friend in emotional pain. I turn my head back to the screen and saw what once was a crying Miley smirking. "And I have something for you as a breakup gift." She hands Liam her ring smiling triumphantly and wiping her eyes. "Also, I hope you heard my new song, cause if you didn't then how about I sing some for you:

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, 'Never say never...'and here comes the best part 'sweetheart' listen to this:

"We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

After she sang, Liam broke out into tears and the audience went wild. Kevin and I both turned to each other, guilty burning through our eyes for ho we treated her for the past 2 months and not knowing the full story. "I think Joe was right. That son wasn't for me." At that moment we knew what we had to do. "Hey, Kevin and I are going back stage, wanna come." They all nodded and stood up walking towards the back stage area.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I walked away from Liam behind as I quickly wiped my tears and got ready to perform. I saw everyone waiting for me also ready. Thank god for water proof make up. ;D

**8 minutes later**

After I got off stage, I always caught people giving me pitied glances. What's going on it thought? I hope it's not dad. I shook my head and headed to my dressing room door. Before I could touch the handle, the door flew open and I was pulled right in. The door slammed behind me and immediately I was pulled into the strong, familiar arms of Nick. He rubbed my back and mumbled things into my neck over and over again. "Umm, hey guys… what wrong with Nick?" I asked rapping my arms around him as I say them giving me the same pitied glances. "I am so sorry Mi. I never should have walked out on you or not let you explain." He whispered, I felt something wet on my neck as I heard a sob rip through his throat. "Wow, Mile not only did you have guys giving you wolf whistles with that outfit and performance but, you got 2 guys so whipped that they are crying for your forgiveness!" Joe joked trying to lighten up the mood. "Wait how to you know what happened between me and Liam. We were back stage by the…" I bet you, everyone except Nick, who was still hugging me, would have thought that my eyes would pop out my head by how wide they got. "Smiles, I think the whole world saw it and I am sorry too." Kevin said as he patted my shoulder. A big smirk appeared on my face. "You know what Joe you are so right. Now the whole world has seen what a jerk Liam is. Too bad they can't see how sweet and adorable this angle in my arms is." I pulled back a little from my embrace with Nick and cupped his face with my hands. "Hey, it's ok. It was a mistake. So don't say sorry cause, I would have done the same." I kissed his lips softly and pulled away. Even though we're friends doesn't mean we wouldn't get caught up in the moment sometimes before I dated Liam. After all we both love each other. He smiled down at me and pulled me in another hug, make butterfly erupted from my stomach, and whispered 'thank you' over and over again in my ear. "Guys, just get back together already!" screamed Demi and Joe. Typical Jemi. Nick and I both looked into each other's yes to see if it was ok before sealing the deal with another passion filled kiss.

**Authors' Note:**** And the Niley begins! Ok guys hope liked this chapter. I don't know when I can post again so, please don't stop check to see if I have up dated. Lastly, guys please give me review. I want to say thank you to the following Writer who wrote a review, picked me as their favorite or is following me:**

**XoXoILOVENILEYoXoX Hall of Fame**

**0o-ThisIsMe-o0 **

**MissQueenyB**

**MnM16**

**Lovesamemory**

**Thanks guy. Niley Forever!**


	7. Attention!

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys I promise I will post again real soon. I haven't forgotten about this story and I get so guilty knowing that I haven't posted for you guys. I also have other stories on the way but, I want to do one story at a time. And guys, PLEASE START REVIEWING! I need to know what you think. I only have two people who did so far so please, out of the 400+ people who have seen my story, do me that one thing and review. Thank you. NileyForever!**


End file.
